Cities
Welcome to Snapchat Geofilters - Cities The following are a list of cities that contain multiple Geofilters for specific areas of their city. If you know a geofilter of an specific city that is not listed here, feel free to add it by just clicking edit. If the city you wish to add is in a country that is not listed, you can also create a new category of the country by changing the font type to 'heading'. United States of America (most important cities) The following are filters for the most important cities in the US. At the bottom of the page is the list of the filters of any city in any state/territory, feel free to add! HELP US ADDING FILTERS FROM THE US AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE, ANY STATE ACCEPTED' Boston, Massachusetts * The B Line (found alongside the Green Line's B Line) * Backbay * Beacon Hill * Boston Common * Boston Harbor * Boston University * Brookline (x2 variants) * Fenway * Newbury Street (x2 variants) * South Boston * The South End * Jamaica Plain Charlotte, North Carolina * Charlotte (multiple filters) * Ballantyne * NoDa * Plaza Midwood (general area) * Queens University * South Park Mall * Stonecrest Shopping Center * Target (in Stonecrest) * University of North Carolina, Charlotte (UNCC) * Uptown Las Vegas, Nevada * Abstract Las Vegas Art (General Las Vegas Area) * Las Vegas (General Las Vegas Area) * Las Vegas Boulevard * The LINQ * Turnt * Vegas For The Weekend * Fremont St. * Bills falling from the sky Los Angeles, California * Los Angeles Heart * LA Life (General Los Angeles Area) * Anaheim * Bel Air * Beverly Hills * Brentwood * Burbank * Calabasas (x2 variants) * Calabasas High School * California State University Fullerton (CSUF) * Century City * China Town * Culver City * Disneyland/CA Adventures * Downey * Downtown LA * Echo Park * Fullerton * Getty Museum * Glendale * Hammer Museum * Hollywood * Huntington Park * Inglewood * La Cañada Flintridge * Ladera * Little Tokyo * Long Beach * Los Angeles County Museum of Art (LACMA) * Los Feliz * Loyola-Marymount University (LMU) * Malibu (x2 variants) * Mandeville Canyon * Mariners Park * Mar Vista * Montava Av * Noma * Nomo * PCH (Pacific Coast Highway) * Pacific Palisades * Pacoima * Palms * Pasadena * Pico Rivera * Riverside * Rodeo Drive * Runyun Canyon * San Fernando Valley * Santa Monica * Santa Monica Pier * Sawtelle * Silver Lake * South Bay * South Central * South Gate * South Los Angeles (South Central) * Sunset Boulevard * Tarzana * The Alphabet Streets * The Big Chill Froyo * The Grove * The Forum (Inglewood) * The Valley * Union Station * University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA) * University of Southern California (USC) * Van Nuys * Venice * Westchester * West Hollywood * Westwood (x2 variants) * 3rd St. Promenade (Santa Monica) Miami, Florida * Miami Life (General Miami Area) * Welcome to Miami (General Miami Area) * Summer in Miami (General Miami Area) * Aventura * Boca Raton * Brickell * Coral Gables * Dadeland * Davie * Hollywood * Key Biscayne * Miami Beach * Miami Country Day School * Overtown * Palmetto Bay * Pinecrest * South Beach * South Miami * Sunset Place * The Shores (Miami Shores) * Wynwood New York City, New York * NYC Life (General NYC Area) * Broadway * Brooklyn Bridge * Chelsea * China Town * Coney Island * Empire State Building * Flat Iron * Good Morning America * Grand Central Terminal (x2 variants) * Hell's Kitchen * Lower East Side * Manhattan * NYU * Queens * South Street Seaport * Spanish Harlem * Statue of Liberty * The Bronx (x2 variants) * The Five Towns (x2 variants) * The Village of Lawrence * Times Square * United Nations Building * Upper East Side * Wall Street * Bills falling from the sky (Wall Street) * Washington Heights * Washington Square Park * World Trade Center San Francisco/Bay Area, California * AT&T Park * Bay Bridge * Berkeley * Castro * Castro Valley * Chinatown * City College of San Francisco (CCSF) * Cupertino * Daly City * Dolores Park * Dublin * East Palo Alto * Fillmore Street * Fort Mason * Fremont * Golden Gate Bridge * Golden Gate Park * Haight Street * Hayward * Japantown * Lone Mountain * Los Altos * Marin County * Menlo Park * Mission (x2 variants) * Nom Noms (x2 variants) * North Beach * San Jose Oakland * Alameda (x3 variants) * Oakland (General Area) * Pac Heights * Pier 39 * Richmond District * Russian Hill * South San Fran. * South of Market * Sunset District * The Bay Bridge * The Marina * The Tenderloin Union City * University of San Francisco * University of California Berkeley Washington, DC * Washington DC Life * District (General DC Area) * American University * Capital Hill * Chevy Chase * Columbia Heights * Dupont Circle * Eastern Market * Foggy Bottom * Georgetown * Nationals Park * NoMa * Penn Quarter * Tenleytown * The National Mall * The White House * Woodley Park United Kingdom England London * Big Ben (2 variants) * Brixton * Buckingham Palace (2 variants) * Camden (2 variants) * Canary Wharf * Chinatown (London) * Covent Garden * Elephant & Castle * Greenwich * Hackney * Harrow (2 variants) * Hyde Park * ''I Love London’' * Island Gardens * Isle of Dogs * Islington * Kings Cross (2 variants) * Leicester Square * London * London Eye * ''London Life’' * Oxford Street * Piccadilly Circus * Regents Park * Richmond * "Rise & Shine" (London) * Soho * Southwark * Stratford * TGIF (London) * The City (London) * The Royal Observatory * Trafalgar Square (2 variants) * Waterloo * Wembley * Westminster * Westminster Abbey Birmingham * Hurst Street (x2 variants) * The Bullring (x3 variants) * China Town * Grand Central * Broad Street (x2 variants) * Gas Street Basin * Birmingham (General Birmingham Area x5 variants) * University of Birmingham (x2 variants) South England * Bristol * Weymouth * Southampton (x3 variants) * Portsmouth * Bournemouth * Channel Islands Yorkshire * Leeds (x3 variants) York * York (x3 General York Area) * University of York * York College * York Minster * Bar Walls * Mansion House * Rail Station * York Art Gallery East Anglia * Norwich (General Norwich Area) * The University of East Anglia * Ipswich Great Manchester * Manchester * Etihad Stadium * Come On City (Etihad Stadium - Manchester City FC) Scotland Glasgow * Welcome to Glagow * Glasgow * George Square * Merchant City * Glasgow Central Station Edinburgh * Edinburgh (x3 variants) Aberdeen Wales Cardiff * Cardiff (various landmarks) * Cardiff Caerdydd * Cardiff Watermelon * Canton * Roath * Penarth * Fitzalan High School Northern Ireland * Belfast * Lisburn Italy Milano * Milano (x4 variants) * La Scala(x2 variants) * Duomo (x2 variants) * Vetra * Sempione * Gaulenti * Zona Tortona * ISM School * Zaccaria School Torino * Torino * Via Roma Venezia * Venezia Roma * Roma (x3 variants) * San Pietro * Colosseo (x3 variants) * San Paolo Firenze * Firenze (x2 variants) Trieste * Trieste Mexico * Chiapas * Monterrey * Oaxaca (x2 variants) * Cuernavaca (x2 Variants) * Acapulco (x2 Variants) * Cancún (x2 Variants) * Morelia * Guamuchil * Culiacán * Los Mochis * Mazatlan * Uruapan Mexico City * Mexico City (x2 Variants) * Colonia Condesa (x2 Variants) * Xochimilco * Lomas de Chapultepec * Santa Fe * Ciudad Satélite * Universidad La Salle * Tecnológico de Monterrey Spain Cataluña * Girona * Lleida * Manresa * Reus * Sabadell * Sant Celoni * Sitges * Tarragona Barcelona * Barcelona (x7 variants) * Park Guell * Park Ciudadela * Passeig de Gràcia * Sagrada Familia * Camp Nou (FC Barcelona Stadium) Community of Madrid * Alcobendas * Alcalá de Henares * Hortaleza * Móstoles * San Sebastián de los Reyes Madrid * Madrid (x7 variants) * Palacio Real de Madrid/Royal Palace of Madrid * Puerta del Sol * Santiago Bernabeu (Real Madrid Stadium) * Universidad Autónoma de Madrid (UAM) Valencian Community Valencia * Valencia (x6 variants) * Plaça de l'Ajuntament * La Malvarrosa * Gandia Alicante * Alicante (x2 variants) * Benidorm (x2 variants) Castellón * Castellón Islas Canarias - Tenerife * Santa Cruz de Tenerife (x3 variants) * La Laguna * Teide Volcano Islas Baleares * Ibiza (x2 variants) * Palma de Mallorca (x3 variants) Cantabria * Castro Urdiales (x3 variants) * Reinosa * Santander (x2 variants) * Santoña * Torrelavega (x3 variants) * Universidad de Cantabria (Santander) País Vasco * Bilbao * Irún * San Sebastián (x2 variants) Andalucía * Almería * Benalmádena (Málaga) * Cádiz * Granada * Huelva * Jerez * Málaga (x2 variants) * Marbella (x3 variants) * Marbella Life * Salobreña (Granada - Costa Tropical) * Sevilla Galícia * A Coruña * Lugo * Ourense * Pontevedra (x2 variants) * Santiago de Compostela (x2 variants) Aragón * Zaragoza (x3 variants) Castilla y León * Burgos * León * Salamanca (x2 variants) * Segovia * Valladolid (x3 variants) Castilla-La Mancha * Albacete * Guadalajara * Toledo Navarra * Pamplona (x3 variants) Múrcia * Múrcia (x2 variants) Astúrias * Gijón (x2 variants) France * Bordeaux (x2 variants) * Douai * Gallardon * Lille * Lyon (x2 variants) * Montpellier * Nîmes (x2 variants) * Perpignan (x2 variants) * Strasbourg (x2 variants) * Toulouse * Tours * Avignon (x2) Cote D'Azur * La Cote D'Azur * The French Riviera * Nice (x2 variants) * Cannes (x2 variants) * St. Tropez * Gorges du Verdon Paris * Paris (x7 variants) * Musée du Louvre (x3 variants) * Montparnasse (x3 variants) * Charles de Gaule Airport * Le Marais (x2 variants) * Belleville * Place de la République (x2 variants) * Tour Eiffel * Concorde * Champs Elysées (x2 variants) * Arc de Triomphe * Bastille (x2 variants) * Opéra * Villiers * Les Berges de la Seine * Moulin Rouge * Montmatre * Pigalle * Luxembourg (x2 variants) * Rivoli * La Défense (x2 variants) * Barbès * Marché d'Aligre * Bois de Boulogne * Chatelet les Halles * Vaugirard * Baugrenelle * Gare Saint Lazare * Rue des Martyrs * Quartier Latin * Bercy * Paris School of Business (PSB) French Alps * Alps (x2 variants) * Chamonix Île-de-France * Courbevoie (x2 variants) * Saint-Ouen (x2 variants) * Boulogne-Billancourt * Aulnay * Montreuil * La Courneuve * Levallois * Neuilly sur Seine * Versailles * Le Blanc Mesnil * Trappes * Saint-Denis (x4 variants) * Mitry * Les Lilas * Plaisir (x2 variants) * Montigny Le Bretonneux (x2 variants) * Elancourt * Nanterre * Créteil * Villeneuve Saint-Georges * Compiègne * Puteaux * Tremblay en France * Clichy Marseille * Marseille (x2 variants) * Canebière * Stade Vélodrome (x3 variants) * Centre d'entrainement Robert Louis-Dreyfus * Vieux Port * Castellane * Vallon des Auffes * Cathédrale de la Major Aix en Provence * Aix en Provence * Cours Mirabeau Germany * Aachen * Hamburg * Nuremberg * Dusseldorf * Kiel Berlin * Berlin (x2 variants) * HTW Berlin Frankfurt * Frankfurt (x3 variants) * Leil * Frankfurt Airport München * München (x2 variants) * Allianz Arena - Bayern Munich Stadium (x2 variants) Ireland * Galway (x2 variants) * Tipperary * Cork Dublin * Dublin (x4 variants) * Drimnagh * Clondalkin * North Dublin * Malahide * Rathcoole * Saggart * South Dublin * Tallaght Wicklow * Bray The Netherlands * The Hague * Utrecht * Strijp-s * Roermond * Noord Best Bravant * Weert * Houten (x2 variants) * Boxtel * S-Hertogenbosch * Leiden Amsterdam * Amsterdam (x3 variants) * Amsterdam Centraal Station (x3 variants) * Amsterdam Schipol Airport * Amsterdam Oost * Amsterdam Zuidoost * Prinsengracht * Dam Square Rotterdam * Rotterdam (x2 variants) * Centraal Station (x2 variants) * Erasmusbrug Eindhoven * Eindhoven de Gekste * Eindhoven Centraal Station * Geldrop * Nuenen * Heeze Helmond * Helmond * Brandevoort (x2 variants) Maastricht * Maastricht (x2 variants) * Maastricht University Switzerland * Laussane * Montreaux * Basel Zurich * Zurich (x3 variants) * Hello from Zurich * Zurich Railway Station * Zurich Airport Geneva * Geneva (x3 variants) * Lake Geneva (x2 variants) * Bains des Paquis * Geneva Railway Station * Geneva Airport Croatia * Zagreb (x3 variants) * Osijek * Dubrovnik * Crikvenica Belgium * Gent * Antwerp * Bruges (x2 variants) * Kortrijk Brussels * Brussels (x3 variants) United Arab States (UAE) * Fujairah Dubai * Dubai (x2 variants) * Burj Khalifa (x2 variants) * Dubai International Finantial Centre (DIFC) Abu Dhabi * Abu Dhabi Morocco * Agadir * Chefchaouen * Meknès * Kenitra Casablanca * Casablanca (x3 variants) Rabat * Hay Riad * Rabat Poland * Białystok (x2 variants) * Brzeg * Cracow * Chorzow * Dąbrowa Górnicza * Gdańsk * Gdynia * Gliwice (x2 variants) * Grudziądz * Koszalin * * Toruń * Wrocław (x3 variants) * Zabrze Warsaw * Łazienki * Kabaty * Mokotów * Pałac Kultury i Nauki * Śródmieście * Ursynów * Warsaw (x3 variants) * Wola * Żoliborz Katowice * Katowice (x2 variants) * UEKatowice Olsztyn * Olsztyn * Stare Miasto Poznań * Poznań (x4 variants) * Rataje Portugal * Porto (x3 variants) Lisbon * Lisboa (x4 variants) * Santos * Cascais * Mude Norway * Bergen * Volda * Lillehammer * Karmoy * Tonsberg Oslo * Oslo (x2 variants) * Oslo Sentralstasion (x3 variants) * Aker Brygge * Det kongelige slott * Bydel 9 Bjerke * Holmenkollen * Ekeberg * Ullern Finland * Helsinki * Tampere * Seinäjoki * Kokkola * Lahti * Kouvola * Kuopio * Salo * Turku Sweden * Stockholm * Malmo (x3 variants) * Kalmar * Gothenburg (x3 variants) * Uppsala Czech Republic * Prague * Brno * Liberec * Karlovy Vary Moldova * Kishinev * Tiraspol Kosovo * Phristine (x4 variants) * University of Phristine * Prizren (x3 variants) * Gjilan (x2 variants) * Peje (x3 variants) * Mitrovica (x2 variants) * Ferizaj (x3 variants) * Gjakove (x2 variants) * Vushtrri * Rahovec * Fushe Kosove (x2 variants) * Kaçanik * Skenderaj * Lipjan * Obiliq * Juniku (x3 variants) * Kline * Suhareka City Albania * Tirana (x3 variants) Macedonia (Fyrom) * Skopje (x3 variants) * Bitola (x2 variants) * Prilep (x3 variants) * Tetovo (x3 variants) * Veles * Ohrid * Gostivar * Strumica Bosnia and Herzegovina * Sarajevo (x3 variants) Slovenia * Ljubljana (x3 variants) * Maribor (x3 variants) * Koper * Novo mesto * Celje * Velenje Slovakia * Bratislava * Kosice Austria * Klagenfurt * Vienna (x2 variants) * Worthersee (Lake) Denmark Copenhagen * Copenhagen (x6 variants) * Orestad * Islands Brygge Odense * Odense (x2 variants) Vejle * Vejle Iceland * Reykjavik (x2 variants) * Blue Lagoon Serbia * Vojvodina * Nis * Beograd Georgia * Tbilisi (x2 variants) Russia * Sankt-Petersburg (x2 variants) * Vladivostok Moscow * Moscow (x3 variants) * Red square Australia * Brisbane * Canberra * Melbourne (x4 variants) * Perth * Sydney (x2 variants) * Sydney Airport * Newcastle (x2 variants) * Wollongong (x2variants) New Zealand * Auckland (x3 variants) * Christchurch * Wellington (Beehive) Turkey * Ankara * Istanbul Israel * Bethlehem * Jerusalem * Tel Aviv (x3 variants) * Yafo * Holon * Beersheba India * New Delhi * Mumbai * Bangalore * Hyderabad * Chennai Panama * Panama (x2 variants) * Panama City (x2 variants) Canada British Columbia Vancouver * Vancouver (multiple variants) * Gastown * Vancouver City Centre Station * The Granville Strip * The University of British Columbia * Beaty Biodiversity Museum * Richmond (multiple variants) Alberta Calgary * Calgary (multiple variants) * Downtown Calgary Edmonton * Edmonton (multiple variants) * West Edmonton Mall * Downtown Edmonton * 104th Street Saskatchewan * Saskatoon (multiple variants) Regina * Downtown Regina (multiple variants) * Cathedral Village * Wascana Lake Manitoba * Brandon Winnipeg * Winnipeg (multiple variants) * Old Market Square * Exchange District * Downtown Winnipeg (multiple variants) Ontario * Province of Ontario * Thunder Bay * Sudbury * North Bay * Niagara Falls * St Catherines * Hamilton * Guelph * Waterloo * London * Windsor (multiple variants) * Peterborough * Oro-Medonte * Ottawa Toronto * Toronto * Downtown Toronto (multiple variants) * Lakeshore Boulevard West * CN Tower * Ryerson University * Entertainment District * University of Toronto St George Campus * North York * York Mills * Brampton * Vaughan * Richmond Hill * Mississauga * Oakville Quebec * Montreal (multiple variants) * Old Montreal * Longueuil * Quebec City Nova Scotia * Halifax United States of America (ALL STATES AND TERRITORIES) Feel free to add any filter you know! (Filters for LA, New York, Miami, Boston, Charlotte NC, Las Vegas, San Franisco/Bay Area and District of Columbia are listed at the top of the page) Alabama * Huntsville (x3 variants) * Montgomery (Downtown) * University of North Alabama * Birmingham Railroad Park Alaska * Arizona * Grand Canyon * Phoenix * Phoenix International Airport Arkansas * Siloam Springs * Trumann California * Briones Regional Park * Cochella (not the festival) * Fresno * Napa * Santa Barbara Colorado * Beaver Creek * Fort Collins * Rocky Mountains Denver * Denver (x2 variants) * Denver International Airport * Highlands Ranch Conneticut * Darien * East Hartford * Fairfield * Glastonbury * Hebron * Manchester * New Haven * Rowayton * Wallingford * Wethersfield * Yale University Delaware * Florida * St. Petersburg * The Florida Keys Jacksonville * Jacksonville * Ponte Vedra Beach Amelia Island * Fernandina Beach Tampa * Tampa Riverwalk Georgia * Lake Lanier * Oakwood * University of North Georgia * Athens * Pooler Hawaii * Hawaii Volcanoes Maui * Maui * Lahaina O'hau * O'ahu * Honolulu * Kaneohe Idaho * Illinois * Bloomington * Rockford * Urbana Chicago * Boystown * Chicago (x2 variants) * Chicago Life * Chicago International Airport * Little Italy Indiana * Bloomington * DePauw University * Fort Wayne * Muncie Iowa * Des Moines Kansas * Aggieville (Mahattan) Kentucky * Louisville * Oldham County Louisiana * Maine * Downtown Bangor Maryland * University of Maryland (multiple filters) * Greenbelt * Bowie * Lanham * Glenn Dale * Bethesda * Rockville * Gaithersburg * Silver Spring * College Park * Baltimore Massachussets * Cape Cod * Clark University (Worcester) * Beerfield Academy * Lynn * Martha's Vineyard * Milton academy * Nantucket (Nantucket Island) * Northampton * Northshore * Quincy * Sharon * Walpole Michigan * Minnesota * Minneapolis Mississippi * Missouri * Montana * Nebraska * Nevada * New Hampsire * University of New Hampsire New Jersey * The Jersey Shore New Mexico * New York * Geneva * Stony brook university Brewerton * Welcome to Brewerton * Brewerton North Carolina * North Dakota * Ohio * Oklahoma * Oregon * Pennsylvania * Rhode Island * Jamestown * Narragansett * Newport South Carolina * South Dakota * Tennessee Nashville * Nashville * Lower Broadway Texas Dallas * Dallas (x2 variants) * Dallas Life Utah * Vermont * Virginia * Washington Seattle * Downtown Seattle * Seattle Pacific University * West Seattle West Virginia * Winsconsin * Wyoming * U.S. Territories: American Samoa * Guam * Northern Mariana Islands * Puerto Rico * Aguadilla City * Anones de Naranjito * Arecibo * Barranquitas * Bayamón (x2 variants) * Cabo Rojo (x3 variants) * Caguas * Camuy * Cayey * Circo * Condado (Santurce) * Corozal (x2 variants) * Crash Boat * Dorado (x2 variants) * Francisco Mendoza High School * Garrochales (Arecibo) * Guayama * Guaynabo City (x2 variants) * Gurabo * Guánica * Hato Rey * Humacao * Isabela (x2 variants) * Island Life * Jobos Beach * Manatí * Mayagüez * Mayagüez (Mayawest) (x2 variants) * Miramar * Moca * NRC Arroyo High * Naranjito (x2 variants) * Parque de Bombas (Ponce) * Peñuelas * Quebradillas * Recinto Universidad de Mayagüez (El Colegio) (x2 variants) * Rincón * Rio Grande (x2 variants) * Río Piedras * Sabana Grande * San German * San Sebastián * Santa Isabel * Santurce (x3 variants) * St. Regis Bahia Beach Resort * Turabo University * UPRM * UPRRF (Universidad de Puerto Rico en Río Piedras) * Universidad del Sagrado corazón (USC) (x2 variants) * University of Puerto Rico (UPR) (x3 variants) * Utuado * Yauco San Juan * San Juan (x2 variants) * Old San Juan (x2 variants) U.S. Virgin Islands * Category:Location Category:Cities Category:United Kingdom Category:Templates Category:Browse